The present NAEDS design includes a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) spray which removes the contaminant from the item. The CFC solvent/agent solution is processed by mixing with sodium hypochlorite in an in-line mixer. The CFC solvent is then separated from the aqueous hypochlorite by decanting, and finally distilled. The NAEDS was developed for use in nuclear, biological, and chemical hardened facilities. Therefore, the size and weight of the system were not critical. Because the process equipment is too large, heavy, and energy intensive, it cannot easily be adapted to a mobile concept.